Samuel Gulliver
Samuel Burton Gulliver is 2015-introduced and all-around character. Sam is the descendant of Lemuel Gulliver, the protagonist of Travels Into Several Remote Nations Of The World In Four Parts, aka Gulliver's Travels. A Roybel supporter of both alliances' arguments, he wishes to at least follow a plan with rights to create deviation, which of course within safety of himself and other fellow fairy tales around him. Character Personality Samuel is a straight foward, 'down to the rabbit hole' kind of guy. Logic is what he lives for, what he craves and what he wants others to see. Which is why he has this obsession with finding the facts behind everything yet explained, often through calculative personal researches to rediscover existing facts or come up with new theories. That is also the reason why he speaks in an academic voice, with hopes that it will be easy for people to understand him and his ideas. However this form of speech can often backfire, thanks to his overuse of wordplay in many cases as to try to make his words more entertaining, making some of his statements as puzzling as Riddlish. Some of the other advantages that he also possess are recklessness and adaptibility. Rarely would he back down from a challenge, as he thrives on any given situation he can get his hands into and he's willing to pay the price of his actions, it's his decision to accept the challenges, after all. He'd go all the way no matter what happens. However, like all things, he does have some negative traits as well. Sam has problems with keeping his cool when things get tough, in which he becomes more blunt and loud-mouthed than usual, plus with occassional cursing when stressed with the frequency increasing as he loses sanity. He also has a tendency to be nosy, which is a trait useful for researching animals but not so much in socializing. Rather, Sam often ends up trying to find out about things that shouldn't be known by the likes of him and "keeping it on the low" which he had accounts of being caught in the act. Fortunately, he isn't like one of those "prostitute writers", folks who would spill anything for a profit. Instead, he keeps his secrets to himself and wouldn't reveal them to anyone unless he trusts them and that their knowledge of such things are somewhat needed. Interests and Hobbies *Sam has a thing for wordplay and hints, clever or not, in which he is often trying to slip a few jokes into his words or even in what he's wearing. (For example, him not wearing a waistcoat in his Spring Fairest attire is a reference one of the alliases of his flower of choice and quoting "My good master Bates".) *Originating from his intense dislike of a certain event in his destiny and personal desire to be more self-sufficiant, Sam had taken great interest in sewing and needlework in hopes of countering such humiliation or just simply to practice quick and careful stitching, which would come pretty handy in future operations, causing less pain to his patients.The following hobbies stem from this interest: **Sam does occasionally wear wigs, many of which are styled and woven by him from a variety of synthetic fibers. The other few are heirlooms from his father. He prefers his own creations to his father's handmedowns because horsehair is easily infested with lice, wether if it's regularly cleaned, while those pesky bugs do not enjoy sitting around in a plastic home (the synthetic fibers). The reason Sam learnt the trade in the first place was because he hated wearing the lice infested wigs passed on to him every year on legacy day and that he'd also like to cut the costs of going to the barber for a hairstyle renewal, with the risk of losing all his hair to chemicals. **He also had decided to help out his cousins' with their hosiery business as to cover the funds for his education and learn some skills for himself. *Sam is often seen venturing into the unexplored environment that is the Dark Forest, taking notes and samples of the forest's plant and wildlife, let it be detailed sketches or dried samples. He even has an entire kit to do so. Appearance In general terms, here's what he lists of himself in his diary, it should be self-explanatory: * Name: Samuel Gulliver * Age: 16 * Height: 5'9.5" * Weight:145 lbs * Hair: Black, wavy * Eyes: Blue * Species: Human * Skin: Caucasion, mild tan * BMI:21.4=>Normal Weight But, if you really have to ask, he's this white human dude with tanned skin, blue eyes, wavy but tamed black hair who is absolutely normal in weight and height. Portrayers Augustus Prew is a perfect match for Sam in both voice and face claim. His experience in a variety of roles and natural "sass" just lands it. The only thing that would need changing is his eye color, as he has brown while Sam has blue, which contact lenses should do the trick. Fairy tale – Gulliver's Travels How the Story Goes Main article:Gulliver's Travels (Or if you're a quite a lazy bloke (just dramatizing, no offense intended), read this detailed summary of the whole series. Be warned of what's beyond Part 1, there's a reason why you don't find them in children's adaptions.) How does Samuel come into it? As of tradition, the youngest child of each generation (amongst the three children that each Gulliver would have) would be chosen as the heir. The previous Gulliver (Lemnus) knew that if he followed that tradition, he may not be able to properly provide for his children. Therefore, he chose to only have one child and to make sure he could spend the most time with the kid without waiting too long (which could put both his wife and child in danger). And so, just as soon as he came back from his travels, a five-year old Sam was waiting for him, according to both his own plans and his story, as the youngest child has always been concieved one year into the final book of the series. Parallels * Has an obviously flowery way of talking, just like the writing style of the books. * Is an idiot at Japanese terms that people use these days, like how Lemuel never bothered to learn Japanese while he was in Japan. * Occassionally uses macaronic context but can often be bad with it. Referencing Lem's wide knowledge of languages and him trying to act smarter than he really is. * Acts a bit mad and is a nit picky. Lem pretty much loses in mind at the end of the novel and wants certain things to be done (such as the closest his wife and children could sit near him is on the other side of the table). * Sam's big will contrasts with Lemuel's lack of will. Relationships Family Parents Tba Edna Burton(Distant Niece) tba Roommate Brawny Charming Tba Friends Calli Latrans Scythe Sasin Quinn Schauer Tba Frauderick Hall Acquaintances Enememies Blondie Lockes This girl is everything Sam hates about the media, being the epitome of liars with the ever increasing number of followers and likes on her MirrorCast through gossip and lies that for some reason people are willing to put aside reason and believe in them. He doesn't mind the fact that she has her own show and critiques on things but what bugs him is what she chooses to display, which if not fitting to her biased "Just Right" views, would be aggressively shunned both by her and her followers. It's also disgraceful how she would prove theories in incompetent circumstances, leading to incorrect variables that she would eventually make others assume is correct. Daring Charming Tba Pet Sam owns a white-bellied sea eagle named Salvador, meaning savior, referencing the eagle that shalt carry him in his travel box in his destiny. Sam often spends his weekends hawking with the bird and teaching him new tricks. Romance This is the kind of relationship he's not looking foward to. Not because he hates it but rather he feels with such a destiny, he couldn't even handle an arranged marriage properly, why in Ever After would he even consider having one? After all, a broken heart and rejection is what he thinks he is bound to bestow upon his lady, whoever she may be, let it whom he shalt be wed to or a maiden of his own off script love life. Even though he doubts he is truly stuck to the script of his predecessors' path, he's not taking any chances. Outfits Trivia *Sam's powerful qualities are best described in the following words and I quote: Meticulous, Headstrong, Hopeful. *He does believe that anything can be magical, but disagrees using magic in place of a logical explanation. *His birthday (June 20th) is on the same date as when the original Gulliver started his journey to Brodingnag. So two aniversaries in one. (XD) That also means he's a Gemini. *Sam's favorite food is honey sandwiches, which is the same thing the original Gulliver had during his time with the Houyhnhnms. *Sam is a big fan of Niel seaBasse Tyson and enjoys watching science channels and reading science journals. *Sam's diary is actually a big scrapbook filled with sticky notes. He mainly uses it to record extra personal notes and draw diagrams for his personal research, rarely writing about his day unless it has something to do with the research. Sam also uses his notepad for whipping up his own clothing desgins. *Sam tends to use the word "bloody" very frequently when angered and also some other archaic curse words. *He is also known to use macaronic speech (using two or more dialects or languages in the same conversation) for the following reason: he doesn't want folks to understand certain parts of his words, often used when mocking others. *When Sam does the "screws lose" expression, instead of just twirling his finger once, he does it six times on six certain locations on his head (two on the front, two at the back and two above his ears) as reference to the fiducials used in Deep Brain Stimulation Surgery. *He's an idiot at Japanese used by people nowadays. He still doesn't know what "kawaii" or "senpai" or "baka" or whatever even means. Quotes Mirror_blog Tba Class Schedule #Geografairy with Professor Jack B Nimble. #Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper. #Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin. #Hero Training with Professor King Charming. # Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian. # Creative Writing with Professor Jack B Nimble. # Extra Period: Kingdom Management with Mrs, Her Majesty, The White Queen. (Quite a mouthful to swallow) Notes *This is the first OC his owner Thea (Or Sola as previously known) has made ever since her ultra long absence on the wikis. He is also a very old concept, only to be first materialized in the AEAH universe before extra work done here. *If you haven't guessed yet, seaBasse is a pun on deGrasse. So just replace them, and you'll know what Sam's idol is. *Sam is currently Sola's most thought out OC. *Sam's hypothesis is based on one of Sola's own headcanons, in which the Queens follow the Grimm brother's variation of Snow White. * Sola wishes not to list the curse words Sam uses here. However, they were specifically selected on the criteria of referencing some elements in his story. Gallery Samclear.PNG|Basic (update later) Pokethemwithastick.png|Poke them with a stick. SamuelGulliverFanArt.PNG|By rudino.raagas Fancydork.PNG|Old version of Legacy Day Firstthingsfirstamaryllis.jpg|Old version of Spring Unsprung Awkward.png|Him and Calli dancing, based on the Regan's strange dream about the two. See also His opinions on anything you could possibly throw at him. Some melodies that seem quite fitting for the lad. Now you could ask him to any extent Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Characters from novels Category:Gulliver's Travels Category:Roybels Category:Protagonists Category:Ever After High Category:Commoners Category:Ace af Category:Panromantic Category:Asexual